


Follow me?

by Leftovers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Rimming, Top!Harry, Ziam is mentioned, a lot of fluff basically, bottom!Louis, cute sex, harry is a fucking romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftovers/pseuds/Leftovers
Summary: Louis is never talking to Harry again. His boyfriend of nearly five years has been practically ignoring him for a week. The week leading up to their anniversary .He hides away at Zayn's apartment and Harry finds a way to make it up to him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading. comment any feedback you have

Louis stalked out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. The cold evening wind bit his face and he regretted not grabbing a scarf on his way out. If Harry was there he would’ve never Louis out without one. Harry always looked out for him. Louis scoffed. He’d hardly seen Harry all week. They would still cuddle at night, and Harry would make him favourite chocolate chip pancakes in the morning with his tea just the way he liked it, but then would be out the door, giving Louis only one goodbye kiss. His texts were short and to the point, and his random pictures and texts were getting lesser and lesser. Louis couldn’t ignore the way his heart would sink when he got a bowl in the microwave with a sticky note on it for dinner, and not a meal that Harry had cooked just for him in the ‘You may kiss the cook apron’ Louis had bought him. 

It felt awfully like Harry was going to break up with him. All the signs were there, but he refused to accept them. He wouldn’t couldn’t imagine what his life would be without Harry. So he was running away. He was sure he could stay with Zayn and Liam. And he was not talking to Harry.  
He had a bag slung over his shoulders, full of some clothes and his toothbrush. He figured he could always borrow from Liam anyway. He sent Liam a heads up text, making it sound like he was just dropping in for a visit. He was sure Liam would try and convince him to just talk to Harry and he wasn’t in the mood for that lecture right now. Liam greeted him happily, but Louis could see Zayn’s eyes narrow on the strap on his shoulder. Zayn had always known him the best. After Harry the voice in the back of his head reminded him, and he pushed it aside. 

“So you plan to stay here long?”, Zayn asked casually, but Louis could see the glint in his eyes. He would have to explain himself. “Later?”, Louis echoed and Zayn nodded in understanding. They had always been able to convey what they wanted in just a few words. But Harry understands without you even saying a word. Louis cursed his subconscious and plopped onto the sofa, flipping through the channels to find something loud and meaningless that would distract him and let him forget about Harry, or at least, push him to the back of his mind.

He had no such luck. Love Actually was playing and he was mouthing along with the dialogues, having seen it a million times with Harry. He missed Harry whispering to him throughout the movie, cuddled into his chest. He was crying before he realised it, all his frustration from the previous week piling on to him. He loved Harry so so much and he missed him. “Louis?”, Liam whispered softly as he sat next to him on the couch, putting an arm around his shoulder. Zayn sat on his other side, rubbing his back. “Harry “, he burst out, unable to keep it inside him for any longer,” He hasn’t spoken to me properly for a week and his texts are so dry and he doesn’t make dinner with me anymore and I think he wants to break up with me.”His voice broke as he whispered the last part. Please let that not happen to him, he thought  
He looked up to see Liam looking at him kindly, his eyes full of pity Louis didn’t want. Zayn seemed torn between gathering Louis into his arms and going into the night to hunt Harry down. So Louis leaned into his shoulder and Zayn immediately wrapped his arms around him, rocking him softly back and forth as he cried into his chest. He was glad none of them said anything about talking to Harry; that he had friends who knew him so well. Just then his phone rang. Harry. He had a hundred texts and voicemails from him, asking when he was coming home, becoming more and more panicked. Louis looked at Zayn who nodded and took a deep breath before taking the call. Almost immediately Harry burst out,” Louis -Lou -Lou baby you picked up - where have you been I’ve been calling you and-,” his voice sounded rough and panicked, and Louis could imagine him gesticulating as he talked, pacing in the living room.”Lou baby are you alright? Where are you- I’ll come and pick you up- I've been driving around every store and club in the city looking for you baby please”, his voice broke and he’d been crying. Louis could feel himself giving in already, feeling guilty that he’d made Harry drive around the city for hours and he’d made him cry.  
He knew he needed to be strong. “I’m at Zayn’s”, he said, in the calmest voice he could muster.”I’m coming right now baby- I’ll be right there”, Harry started but Louis cut him off,” No.” ”What?”, Harry said, sounding confused and forlorn.”I’m spending the next few days at Zayn’s”, he managed, and he saw Zayn looking at him with sad, knowing eyes,” Please don’t come here. I don’t want to see you right now.” And then he hung up the call, groaning into his hands. He hurt Harry. He could tell from the sharp intake of breath Harry had taken as he’d spoken. Sometimes he wished he didn’t know Harry so well. “You can stay as long as you need, yeah?”, Zayn said softly,” But you need to talk to him eventually.” Louis nodded slowly, trying to contain the tears spilling out of his eyes despite his best efforts.  
He slept cuddled up with Zayn and Liam that night, and even though he closed his eyes and tried to pretend, he knew that the arms around him weren’t Harry’s. Zayn and Liam only held him tighter as he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the locations are in London. I've tried to keep them as accurate as possible but some details had to be changed for the sake of the story. thanks for reading. all feedback is welcome

Louis woke up in an unfamiliar bed, the curtains thrown wide open. He squinted against the sunshine as he rolled off the bed. Liam must’ve flung them open to wake him up. Harry knew he hated the curtains open when he woke. Harry would’ve woken him up with whispered breaths and fleeting kisses till he couldn’t resist but open his eyes to press his lips against his.  
Louis shook his head to clear his thoughts. He entered the living room, seeing Zayn sitting on the countertop as Liam made breakfast. Louis took a sip of the tea Liam had laid out for him, trying to hide his grimace. That wasn’t how he liked his tea, but he was in no position to complain. Liam set a plate of eggs in front of him with a small smile, and Louis smiled back throwing back the eggs.  
He was beyond grateful for what Liam and Zayn were doing for him, but every ordinary action reminded him that they weren’t Harry. Liam finished up breakfast and went up for a shower, and Louis rolled his eyes as Zayn followed. He went into the spare bedroom that was now his, grimacing at the plain walls and white bedspread. Harry and his bed in their apartment was always strewn with a colourful duvet Harry had picked from some market, their room was always cast in the soft glow of the fairy lights Harry had insisted loop across their walls.  
Louis brushed his teeth in the free bathroom, trying to ignore that Harry wasn’t next to him, hip checking him when he didn’t laugh at one of his atrocious jokes. He quickly had a shower, ignoring the missing warmth of Harry behind him, the warm hands rinsing the soap out of his hair. The scented soap that Harry insisted on buying, not the ordinary soap Zayn and Liam had.

Everything he did reminded him of Harry, and he consoled himself saying he couldn’t help it when their lives were so intertwined. Liam and Zayn left for work and Louis found himself on the sofa, flicking through the channels and decidedly avoiding any romantic comedies that would send him into a spiral. He couldn’t help but glance at his phone every two minutes, trying his best to ignore Harry’s constant texts. He sighed to himself. The next few days were going to test the limits of his will power.

One week later  
Louis lay in bed after waking up, staring at the plain ceiling of Zayn and Liam’s spare apartment, tracing imaginary patterns to try and distract him for his thoughts. He’d been up since four, having given up on trying to get any sleep. It was their five year anniversary. Their five anniversary and he was waking up to an empty room. He dared to open Harry’s texts, only to find old messages. Harry didn’t even wish him. Maybe he’s given up on me Louis thought, ignoring the burning in his eyes.  
There was a soft knock on the door that revealed an apologetic Liam. “Liam I-”, Louis started but Liam cut him off, “There was something at the door for you, it’s in the kitchen,” he said, leaving the room quietly. Louis pulled back the covers, making his way down into the kitchen.

A large bouquet of purple flowers - ‘Catmint and Lavender,’ Harry’s voice said in the back of his head - lay on the kitchen countertop, the sweet fragrance permeating the air. Louis approached the bouquet, careful not to show Zayn and Liam that his heart was beating out of his chest. He picked at the card on the flowers, hesitating for a moment before opening it.

“Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven”

The card read. Louis frowned. He thought it would be an apology. He recognised the quote, it was Milton. The turned the card over. It only had a number for the store which delivered the flowers. Still frowning he called the number. “Hello this Sunshine Park Flowers what can we do for you today?”, the voice on the line said.”Hi-um-I’m Louis Tomlinson”, he said, feeling slightly foolish,” Do you-.” ”Oh”, the voice cut him off enthusiastically,” I have a message for you.” The voice paused as if to read from a card and then said,” The message is: You know where to find the next one, just think.” And then the line cut off. Louis felt his heart beat faster. Harry had left him clues, just like their first date.  
Louis read the quote again. It was Milton, he knew that. Then he remembered. Harry had read him poetry as they drank wine on a cool rainy evening, and he had mentioned Westminster Abbey, where several of his favourite poets had a stone. Poets’ Corner. He barely waited to pull on some clothes and grab his wallet, before he was rushing out of the door to flag taxi, calling out an incoherent explanation to Liam and Zayn. He clutched the flowers in his hand as they drove, tracing Harry’s familiar handwriting on the note.  
Louis tipped the driver ahead of time and jumped out of the cab when they reached, eager to see what was next. As he waited in the security line, he willed himself to calm down. He entered the cool abbey, silently taking in the cravings in the smooth marble. He blushed as he reached Poets’ Corner, recognizing it as the alcove in which Harry had kissed him first. He hadn’t known then what the place was called, too absorbed in Harry holding his hand to listen to what the tour guide was saying. It’s only been their second date.

He was running his fingers over the carved names, recognising a few when a tour guide came up to him. He quickly withdrew his hand when the tour guide spoke,” Are you Louis Tomlinson?”, he spoke softly and Louis nodded,” This one is the next.”The tour guide handed Louis a piece of creamy paper and turned away.

“Everything is transient”

The paper read. Louis smiled, as he realised where he was going next. He thumbed the first taxi he saw and gave the address of an old mass grave Harry had once taken him to see late in the night. Is was the grave of prostitutes buried sanctimoniously for ‘sinning’. Harry had held his hand as they had gazed on the empty plot of land, the ribbons left behind by visitors fluttering in the wind. ‘We’re all going to fade away into nothing’, Harry had,’ who are we to say who deserves to be remembered.’ Louis had pressed his mouth to Harry’s urgently, trying to find a way to convey what he couldn’t find the words to say. Harry had understood, and nodded, and they had sat shoulder to shoulder on a little wooden bench till the sun came up.  
The cab pulled up to the graveyard, the ribbons bright in the sunlight. Louis spotted the bouquet immediately, a bunch of vibrant yellow daffodils sitting against the iron fence.  
Louis couldn’t help his grin as he ran to the bouquet, the gravel crunching loudly under his boots. He gathered the bouquet to his chest, the yellow highlighting the purple he already held.

“Ten thousand saw I at a glance”

It was Daffodils, William Wordsworth, the recollection made easier by the bouquet he now held. Louis hurried to the nearby tube station, ready to catch one to St. James Park when he stopped himself. He grinned to himself when he realised that the correct destination was Green Park, which would be flush with daffodils at the point. He sat in the correct tube and stared out of the window as the city whizzed past. Green Park, where Harry and he had first admitted that they wanted kids as they lay under the shade of a tree, surrounded by daffodils.  
He pushed past the people disembarking, barely stopping to call out an apology as he ran into the park, flush with daffodils. His eyes caught on to the set of swings in a hollow, awash with the screams and cries of playing children. He ran to the hollow, the soft grass whishing against his ankles. He came to a stop at the edge of the hollow, looking around.  
Suddenly he felt a tug on his trousers and when he looked down he saw a little girl, a piece of paper scrunched in her tiny fist. Louis’ heart clenched as he saw that the girl had blue eyes and flowing curly hair and he gently bent down, facing her. “Is that for me?”, he said and the girl looked at him suspiciously.”Are you Louis Tomlinson?”, she demanded and when he nodded she said,” Do you promise?” “I promise”, Louis said softly and the girl smiled, handing over the paper. “The man who came asked me to give you this”, she said, leaning forward and softly kissing his cheek,” And this one is from me,” she kissed his other cheek.” “Enjoy your adventure,” she called out as the ran back to join her mother and Louis blinked back tears, wondering how he had ever thought that Harry didn’t care for him. He smoothened out the paper on his knee.

“And I behold London, a human awful wonder of God”

Louis grinned. He remembered when Harry had dragged him onto the London Eyes, claiming the view would be incredible at the top. So Louis had looked out and seen the lights of the city stretching out into the distance, and Harry had looked at him and when Harry had leaned into to kiss him at the top, he had murmured against his lips, “You’re brighter than all the lights.”  
Louis barely registered climbing into a taxi as he basked in the memories washing over him, warm and soft like Harry’s lips ghosting over his body and he told him he was beautiful, over and over, till Louis couldn’t help but nod.  
The line for the wheel was short and he quickly got into a seat, when another lady got in next to him.”You’ll have to share,” the conductor called out to him and Louis agreed, not wanting to create a scene. He stared out as the city spread out in front of him, and he imagined he could see his and Harry’s flat. As they neared the top, the woman next to him pulled out a portable cassette player, a cassette already loaded. Louis was gladdened when she pulled out earphones; he wanted to be able to experience this without any disturbance. “Louis Tomlinson?”, the lady chimed and Louis turned, surprised. “Yes?”, he said, and the woman smiled as he handed over the earphones to him. He put them on and his breath hitched as she pressed play and Harry’s voice filtered over.  
‘Louis’, Harry breathed,’ It all looks so small from up here. So ordinary. And that’s how we look on the street, just another couple holding hands. But they don’t know that your fingers are laced with mine, playing with my rings. They don’t know the warmth that floods me when you brush your shoulder against mine, even after all these years. They don’t know the depth in your eyes, the way they light up in the sun. They don’t know about us’  
Louis was vaguely aware of the woman pausing the player and taking it from him, of the operator pulling back the safety bars so he could clamber out of the car. He could feel tears trickle down his cheeks but he made move to wipe them off. He sat himself on a bench, trying to slow his tears.  
“Louis Tomlinson?”, he heard and looked up to see an old woman standing above him, her hand looped through her husband’s,” This is for you.” She held out a piece of paper, smiling softly before turning around and walking away. His fingers trembled when he held the paper.

“Do not pity the dead. Pity the living. And above all, those who live without love”

Louis smiled through his tears. Harry Potter. That dork, Louis thought, shaking his head. He got into a taxi and drove to Kings Cross Station, remembering how Harry had come to pick him up after a two-week business trip, flooding his platform with red roses. He walked up to the information desk when no one came up to him and grinned when the man behind the desk handed him a bouquet of red roses after confirming his name. He breathed them in, trying to hide the smile that stretched out on his face. He was puzzled when instead of handing him a piece of paper, the man gave him directions to a nearby cafe. The cafe was called Patisserie Deux Amis, and he tried to pronounce it right, like Harry had taught him. He smiled again as he entered, clutching his bouquets to his chest. The cafe was practically the spitting image of a cafe Harry and he had sat in in France, when Harry had given him the promise ring that still sat on his finger. “Louis Tomlinson?”, the barista called and Louis chuckled. He was a lot more famous today than yesterday. The girl handed over a bag and another piece of paper. Louis thanked her and sat in a booth. Inside the bag was a chocolate croissant and a commuter cup. He remembered Harry and him making chocolate croissants when they were snowed in, Harry smiling patiently and lovingly as Louis swiped licks from the bowls. The commuter cup was full of tea, and the minute he took a sip he knew Harry had made for him. The piece wasn’t heavy and creamy like the others, and when Louis looked it turned out to be a ticket for a train he had to take from Kings Cross. He turned the ticket over to find Harry’s writing printed.

“Something is due for an upgrade”

The paper simply said. Louis turned the words over in his mind, unable to figure out what the clue meant. He grabbed the bag and called out a thanks to the barista before entering the station. He smiled as Harry’s thoughtfulness as he devoured the croissant, hungry from running around across the city all day. When the train pulled into the platform he stopped to show his ticket to the conductor, who smiled before handing him another portable cassette player. Louis thanked him and boarded the train, finding a seat by a window. The coach was only half full, so there was no one sitting next to him. He sipped on his tea, puzzling over Harry’s last clue. He knew he was going to Leith Hill, his ticket had told him as much, but he had no memory of them ever going there. Louis hoped he wasn’t forgetting something. Louis plugged into the cassette player, unable to contain his smile as he heard Harry’s voice again.  
‘Lou’, Harry said softly,’ Don’t worry. You aren’t forgetting anything’, Louis smiled wider. Harry always knew what he was thinking.’ I’m sorry baby, but its a slightly long journey. I’m sure you’re tired, so lean against the windowpane and sleep, darling. I’ll be waiting when you get here.’ And then Harry started singing Louis’ favourite Oasis tracks, calming him down. He didn’t even realise when he fell asleep, nestled in Harry’s warm voice.

Louis woke up to the train pulling into the Leith Hill station and he leapt up, grabbing his bouquets and clambering out of the train. He stepped out onto the platform, eagerly looking for Harry. He didn’t flinch when a pair of arms enveloped him from behind, they were as familiar to him as his own. He sunk into Harry’s embrace, inhaling the smell that was distinctly Harry. Louis tried to turn around but Harry stopped him, tying a blindfold around his eyes. “Harry”, he whined, desperate to see him and kiss him. He felt like he was breathing again after a week and when Harry nestled into his hair sighing Louis knew he felt the same.  
“I missed you,” Harry murmured and Louis’ heart clenched at the leftover hurt in his voice, lessened right now because they were together.He’d hurt Harry, only because he couldn’t handle not being the center of his attention for a few days.”Harry-,” he began to apologise but Harry cut him off by pressing their lips together. Louis melted into the touch and wound his fingers into Harry’s hair, their lips moving together in a pattern familiar to them. “We just have a short car ride now,” Harry said, putting his forehead against Louis’. Louis wished he could see him, drink him in and just lie staring at him.  
Harry took his hand, lacing their fingers together. He led them to a car, carefully tucking Louis into a seat belt before getting in from his side. Louis felt the cool air hit them as they drove, the car humming underneath them. The radio was playing and Harry was singing along softly, and Louis couldn’t help but join him.  
They soon came to a stop and Harry helped him out of the car, leading him carefully with a hand on his back. Then Harry reached to undo his blindfold and the first thing he saw was Harry in a soft black jumper pulled over his hands and his black jeans, standing against the setting sun. Louis could feel his heart beat out of his chest as he took a step forward, gently tangling their fingers and kissing Harry. “I love you,” Louis whispered as he finally looked into Harry’s eyes and he saw them brighten as he whispered,” I love you Lou,” against his lips.

Then Harry turned him around and Louis sucked in a breath because there was a meandering path laid out in the grass, marked by candles and flanked by wildflowers. Harry took his hand as they walked up the low hill, and Louis couldn’t find the words to say what he wanted. When they reached the top Louis saw the Leith Hill Tower, standing out against the deep velvet of the twilight. Harry pulled him to a spread blanket, bunches of wildflowers scattered all around. A wicker basket sat on a corner, and Harry pulled out a bottle of wine and handed Louis a glass. Louis smiled as the saw what wine it was. It was the wine they had ordered on their first date in a fancy restaurant, the only name identifiable to them in the wine list. He leaned against Harry’s chest he sat between his legs and when Louis looked up he saw the clear sky, light with stars.  
” When I run out of road, you bring me home,” Harry whispered and Louis felt his eyes start to get wet again and he turned to kiss Harry fervently, licking into his mouth. “Let’s eat , yeah?,” Harry said softly and Louis nodded. He wondered why they were whispering when they were the only people around for miles, but it felt right, like it was the two of them whispering in a group of friends, saying things they knew only the other would understand. They ate quietly, listening to the soft music Harry played on his phone and Louis noticed Harry seemed to be anxious, moving his feet and pushing the food on his plate around.  
Harry took Louis’ plate when he was done, putting everything away before pressing his mouth to Harry’s. Suddenly Louis remembered his last clue, the one he hadn’t been able to figure out yet. “What’s the last clue?,” he asked and Harry smiled. “This needs an upgrade,” he said, tapping Louis’ promise ring.  
Louis felt his breath hitch and he didn’t know if he was dreaming when Harry slid off his promise ring, slipping on another ring. It was a plain platinum band, with a row of diamonds in the middle. “Is it a yes?,” Harry said when Louis didn’t speak and Louis realised Harry still didn’t know his answer. “Of course I’ll marry you, Harry,” he said,” because it rhymes.”  
Harry broke into a grin and kissed Louis eagerly and they didn’t whose tears wet their cheeks as the pressed closer.  
“I’m sorry for ignoring you,” Harry said as Louis said,” I’m sorry for overreacting.” They giggled and pressed their lips together again.” We’re getting married,” Louis whispered and kissed Harry, allowing him access when he licked across the seam of his lips. Harry lay back on the blanket, pulling Louis on top of him and the kiss deepened. Louis gasped as Harry sucked his tongue into his mouth and pressed down on him, making Harry groan. Harry tugged at the hem of his sweater, silently asking for permission. Louis answered by pulling it off his head, wincing a little as the cool air hit his bare chest. Harry was staring at him like he’d never seen him before, like he fell in love with him every day all over again and Louis couldn’t help but pull Harry’s jumper off, pressing their chests together.  
Harry rolled them over, kissing sucking a path down his neck and chest. Louis whined when Harry ghosted over his nipple, pushing their hips together. “Baby do you have stuff?,” Louis managed and Harry nodded, scrambling off Louis.  
Louis laughed as Harry rummaged in the basket, thinking that he would’ve said yes even if Harry had asked him on their first anniversary, at just nineteen and seventeen. They were still young but there would be no one else for them ever.  
They made love slowly that night, their mouths hardly ever not touching as Harry rocked into Louis gently. They were lit in the soft glow of the moon and stars and the flickering candles, their soft sounds carried away into the night air. Harry swallowed Louis cry as he came, coming only a few seconds later.  
They lay wrapped in the stars and each other all night, whispering sweet nothings and when they woke up with their fingers intertwined they realised it was a new start, the start of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is hardly mentioned here because I wanted to maintain the softness of the scene but the whole smut is in the next chapter for whoever wants to read it


End file.
